madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Kowalski
Das mit dem Brüderchen sollte man nicht überinterpretieren. Damit wollte Skipper nur seine besondere Verbundenheit zu Rico ausdrücken, nicht unbedingt seine Verwandschaftsverhältnisse klarstellen. Noch ein Typischer Kowalski-Satz… Alles Kükenkram! LG ;-) 89.217.196.40 07:45, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Doris, der Delfin Also das mit Doris, von ihr hört man ja immer mehr. Zum Beispiel in 'Ran an den Klunker'. Da hat Kowalski ja extra für sie ein Gedicht geschrieben. So wie ich das sehe, war er mal mit ihr zusammen, oder SEHHR gut befreundet (wir schwammen gemeinsam), aber jemand (?Skipper?) hat sie ihm ausgespannt (dann war ich schon wieder einsam, denn ich hab dir leider nicht gereicht!). Ich denke auch, dass sie bald in der Serie, oder auch in dem Film, der ja über die Pinguine rauskommt, auftauchen wird. Das mit Skipper: Er redet manchmal im Schlaf 'Nein, Doris, Kowalski darf nie davon erfahren' (engl.: No, Doris, Kowalski must never know'). In der englischen Version des Gedichtes lauten die letzten Strophen: 'Then we were done, you wantet someone hipper!!) daraus kann man man schließen, dass er vielleicht Skipper meint (Hipper reimt sich auf Skipper). Er könnte ja Skipper im Schlaf gehört haben, oder sich das so schon denken..... Armer Kowalski :D Name N/A Ja das hab ich auch schon über legt. Meiner Meinung nach wird Skipper Doris nicht als Freundin genommen haben. Warum? NAja das ist eigentlich schwer zu erklären, ich mein die Fans zerreisen sich schon das Maul über Marlene und mit wem sie zusammen kommen wird. Und das Skipper sich auf hipper reimt ist zwar ein argument aber ich denke das hier einfach nur der gedanke angeregt werden soll und der soll eben in Richtung Skipper gehen. Trotzdem eine recht interesante Überlegung und ich fänd es echt gut wenn wir den gedanken nicht verkommen lassen, wer weiß am ende ist das die Lösung! MfG SACEUR 09:51, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bei der Episode a visit from uncle nigel sagt mason es kommt Privates Onkel Nigel Kann Kowalski lesen? In der Folge "Ins Visier geraten"(engl. "Driven to the brink") sagt Kowalski ja zu Rico, das es ihm schwerfällt seine Erfindungen zu beschriften, weil er nicht lesen kann, aber in der Folge "Lunacorn-Apocalipse"(Die Folge wurde in Deutschland noch nicht ausgestrahlt) sieht man, wie er ein Buch übers Eisenschmieden liest. Ich bin verwirrt: Kann Kowalski jetzt lesen oder nicht? Weiß das einer? Beim Buch über das Eisenschmieden könnte man interpretieren, dass er es nicht liest, sondern sich höchtens die Bilder und evtl. Formeln ansieht. Ich halte die These, dass Kowalski nicht lesen kann, allerdings auch nicht mehr für haltbar. Auf der einen Seite tüftelt er die komplexesten Erfindungen zusammen, z. B. eine Zeitmaschine, eine Rakete oder einen Schrumpfungsstrahler, und auf der anderen Seite soll er nicht fähig sein zu lesen? In etlichen Folgen ist ja zu sehen, dass er zumindest Formeln liest und schreibt. Und in der Folge "Schrecklich süß" sagt er, der Transportkarte zufolge müsse das Fossababy in andere Zoos weiterziehen, obwohl er sie ja eigentlich gar nicht lesen kann. Ich finde daher, Eric Darnell und Tom McGrath sollten ihm diese Fähigkeit endlich zugestehen, die Intelligenz dazu hat er allemal und er könnte es ja auch mit Leichtigkeit von Phil lernen. Vermutlich ist der einzige Grund, dass dies noch nicht geschehen ist, der, dass der schöne Running Gag mit den Schimpansen, wo Phil stumm vorliest und Mason das in die Umgangssprache übersetzen muss, hin wäre. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 19:04, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Herkunft von Kowalskis Name "Sein Name ist einer der populärsten Nachnamen in Polen, er entspricht dem deutschen Namen "Schmidt"." Kann ja sein. Trotzdem ist "Kowal" russisch und bedeutet "Schmied". So steht es auch bei Wikipedia: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kowalski Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 06:39, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Mr. Kowalski Es ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. dass Skipper Kowalski ab der 2. Staffel öfter "Mr. Kowalski" nennt. In welchen Folgen ist das denn der Fall? Wenn hier keine genannt werden, lösche ich das in einer Woche wieder. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 16:00, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) A-Team Ich habe es schonmal gesagt: Bitte keine weiteren Vergleiche mit dem A-Team oder einer sonstigen Fernsehserie! Das hat mit den Pinguinen gar nichts zu tun und gehört auch nicht hierher. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 20:16, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Eierkopf In welchen Folgen wurde Kowalski denn, Eierkopf genannt ? --Mgdodl (Diskussion) 09:47, 22. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Gute Frage. Würde ich auch gerne wissen. Ich kann mich jedenfalls an keine erinnern, in der das einmal vorkam. Wikianer2013 (Diskussion) 13:03, 22. Jun. 2019 (UTC)